1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of construction, more particularly electrical wiring, and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for installing electrical junction boxes and electric utility components.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In home construction and repair or maintenance, electrical wiring is installed to enable connection and control of electric utilities such as outlets or switches, for example. Typical new home construction requires installation of electrical wiring boxes at junction points anchored to studs or frame members of the structure before walls are finished. Such prefabricated boxes are designed to be nailed in a correct orientation at a junction point and have break-out tabs in the material that allow for insertion of electrical wires into the interior of the box.
Some units may have a termination block or panel installed in a fixed position within the box, the block or panel having facilities to attach electrical wires that have been stripped at the ends. The wires inserted through the box wall and into the interior are fastened to the termination panel at designated wire connection points. An electrical wall outlet or wall switch or a combination thereof may be installed over the face of the electrical box after the hosting wall is finished. The exposed and trimmed wire ends of the electric utilities (outlet, switch) are connected to the termination block or panel at designated wire connection points. The outlet or switch plate is then fastened to the face of the electrical box.
There are several problems with current utility box installation that may occur during the installation process. For example, correct orientation of the box is required to accommodate the direction of wiring at the junction point. Boxes have only one open face into the interior where contact is made. Therefore, the wiring process may be challenged by lack of adequate room or space to work in making connections and disposing excess wire in any available volume left within the box. Moreover, wiring from the utility outlet must also be confined within a small space making it hard to ensure reliable connections.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a modular electrical wiring unit that mitigates the problems stated above.